Home
by xxnuttynicxx
Summary: fluff, will Harry ever find a home and a family to call his own? Read and find out as usual R&R wud be nice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, although I wish I did.

As usual any and all reviews are welcome including flames: these must be accompanied with or a reason or they will be ignored!!

Sirius is alive! And Harry knows about the Order of the Phoenix, I've mixed a few of the books together to create my own version, although no infringement intended!

Happy reading and please let me know what you all think!

And thanks to my beta **michelle-08-XX-XX**whose continual support and encouragement has enabled me to finish this story.

Nicky xx

It was the second week of the summer holidays and Harry still had no word from his friends, not that he expected any he rarely got mail. Hegwig was still at Hogwarts safe and sound, he didn't want anything to happen to the snowy owl that Hagrid had bought him for his eleventh birthday. He could never see how his uncle could actually hurt her but it was safer for all if she stayed at the castle. Harry still ached from the last beaten and didn't want a repeat so soon. He just knew that this summer was going to be the same as all of the rest, full of apprehension and chores.

With a soft sigh Harry slowly got out of bed careful not to aggravate his already aching head 'one day I'll be free from here and actually have a family that cares!' he thought as he prayed that he wasn't getting sick.

Once Harry was changed, he sat on his bed waiting patiently, like a good little boy, for his Aunt or Uncle to unlock the bedroom door so he could get on with his many chores that were always waiting for him every morning. Today however he decided to check his Transfiguration homework, although it was the smallest essay required by Professor McGonagall the longest he'd ever done was still to be started for Professor Snape and that worried him as he rechecked the essay. If he didn't start on Snape's soon he wouldn't get it finished in time, even the thought of potions made his head ache even more.

As usual his Aunt's sharp tongue pierced his thoughts like a knife through butter; "GET UP YOU LAZY BOY AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" she bellowed through the door, alarmingly he grabbed every piece of parchment and shoved them under the floor board under his bed as the door creaked open. His Aunt glared at him as she continued to mumble about freaks and his parents, which just made him angry, no one had the right to talk about his parents like that, Harry could feel the anger swelling in him his fists clenching he took a few seconds to calm himself down otherwise he would face the consequences – another lashing.

With a small cough he headed towards the kitchen praying that he wasn't getting sick, as he made breakfast he was handed his list of chores, which seemed to get bigger and bigger.

'At least they repeat them' he mused as he gathered the dishes and finished cleaning them. His Uncle had told him to have the chores done by 8 p.m which would be impossible, he quickly scanned the list:-

_Trim hedges_

_Gut grass/mow the lawn_

_Wash windows including the conservatory _

_Sand and paint the garage door_

_Clean the garage_

_Wash the kitchen floor_

_Clean the bathroom_

_Clean the living room_

_Clean the attic_

_Clean Dudley's bedroom_

With a small sigh and a groan he read the p.s _if these chores are not done by the time I get home you will have no food for a week and that week will be spent in your cupboard!_

It was already 7 a.m. only thirteen hours to do everything.

Harry started with the garage, choking and sneezing constantly due to the dust. Finally he managed to get the garage sorted and the door sanded and painted within two hours he ticked them off his list:-

_Trim hedges_

_Gut grass/mow the lawn_

_Wash windows including the conservatory _

_Sand and paint the garage door_

_Clean the garage_

_Wash__ the Kitchen floor_

_Clean the bathroom_

_Clean the living room_

_Clean the attic_

_Clean Dudley's bedroom_

'Only another eight chores to do and eleven hours to do them in' he mused as he headed towards the garden, it didn't help that it was raining cats and dogs outside, he still had to mow the lawn and trim the hedges "why bother!" he mumbled as he got out the lawn mower and the hedge trimmers, getting soaked as he finished the garden. Once he was satisfied with the work he had done he took what little shelter there was in the shed, while he was putting the equipment away, his small cough started to worsen along with the achy head and the constant dizzy spells, he scowled the perfect imitation of his dreaded Potions master as he ticked off the latest chores that took him three hours:

_Trim hedges_

_Gut grass/mow the lawn_

_Wash windows including the conservatory _

_Sand and paint the garage door_

_Clean the garage_

_Wash the__ kitchen floor_

_Clean the bathroom_

_Clean the living room_

_Clean the attic_

_Clean Dudley's bedroom_

'Only six more to go and eight hours to do them' he kept the mantra going as he spent the next two hours cleaning the windows. Feeling incredibly sick he hurried to do the last window pane of the conservatory before he lost what little dinner he had eaten the night before, he had just rung out the cloth when his luck ran out his stomach rebelled and as fast as he could he flung himself over the garbage bin gagging and retching, finally stopping after a few painful minutes 'PERFECT!' he grumbled as he cleaned his mouth on his sleeve.

Finally finishing the outside after five hours he ticked it off his list:

_Trim hedges_

_Gut grass/mow the lawn_

_Wash windows including the conservatory _

_Sand and paint the garage door_

_Clean the garage_

_Wash __the kitchen floor_

_Clean the bathroom_

_Clean the living room_

_Clean the attic_

_Clean Dudley's bedroom_

Harry headed inside and upstairs to the attic, Merlin he felt horrible everything hurt including his head, throat even his limbs ached. The dizziness was getting worst causing his vision to become even more blared which exasperated the problem of his constant feeling of wanting to throw up.

"Just what I don't need right now is to get sick!" he said miserably. Knowing that his uncle would be home soon he checked his list only to discover another five things to do and just three short hours left 'fudge!' he groaned.

Harry decided to clean the kitchen floor then work around Dudley in the living room before tiredly climbing the stairs to Dudley's bedroom. The attic was next, leaving the bathroom to very end suspecting he would be in their longest, he ticked off the list:-

_Trim hedges_

_Gut grass/mow the lawn_

_Wash windows including the conservatory _

_Sand and paint the garage door_

_Clean the garage_

_Wash__ the kitchen floor_

_Clean the bathroom_

_Clean the living room_

_Clean the attic_

_Clean Dudley's bedroom_

Three chores left and two hours to go before he got the worst lashing yet. If he didn't get the chores finished, there would be hell to pay. The attic was easy; he had to stifle his laughter causing it to come out as a harsh cough, obviously his 'relatives' hadn't been up here recently, the attic was immaculate from the other day when he cleaned it. "Scratch that" he said hoarsely taking out his list:-

_Trim hedges_

_Gut grass/mow the lawn_

_Wash windows including the conservatory _

_Sand and paint the garage door_

_Clean the garage_

_Wash the kitchen floor_

_Clean the bathroom_

_Clean the living room_

_Clean the attic_

_Clean Dudley's bedroom_

'Two to do and two hours to do it' he mused rubbing his temples, he knew that Dudley's room never looked tidy, but still headed their anyway. Quickly looking round the mess he lifted a couple of pieces of laundry and stuck them in the wash basket along with a few other pieces. He spruced up the bed and flipped the mattress.

"there that will do he" he said as the bile started to rise, he bolted for the bathroom praying no one was in there and dropped in front of the toilet, throwing up whatever was left in his aching stomach, moaning as each wave of nausea washed over. The eternity he spent greeting 'uncle Hughie' caused him to lose track of time.

After a few painstaking minutes he finally flushed the toilet and leant heavily onto the sink what little energy he had was going fast. He took a few steadying breaths, and as quickly as he could, he spruced up the bathroom and ticked it off his chore list:-

_Trim hedges_

_Gut grass/mow the lawn_

_Wash windows including the conservatory _

_Sand and paint the garage door_

_Clean the garage_

_Wash the kitchen floors_

_Clean the bathroom_

_Clean the living room_

_Clean the attic_

_Clean Dudley's bedroom_

"Finally!" he mumbled and headed towards his Aunt to give her the list just as the front door opened revealing his uncle.

His Aunt scanned the list quickly 'thank God the boy finished on time' she thought. As much as she loathed the boy she hated what Vernon did to him as punishment, she was certain that Lily was turning in her grave.

Uncle Vernon was actually in a good mood for once, he was smiling and humming a tune as he walked past him and straight into the kitchen.

'Wonder what happened to him' Harry thought then grinned 'Sirius!" he smirked maybe someone from the Order had come for him, but that was asking too much. The fleeting moment was gone, he knew his Godfather was in hiding and couldn't risk coming to see him. Dudley ran past him to the kitchen shoving him hard into the wall making every piece of him ache even more, for the first time he actually wished for the confines of his room. Aunt Petunia followed casually behind her son pulling Harry behind her, 'the boy looks awful' she mused as she waited for her husband to say something.

Vernon smiled at his wife and son, not once looking at his nephew "I have the perfect holiday for us!" he declared happily

"I've won a trip of a life time for us although it is a business meeting but we are going to Paris for three hole weeks without him!" smirked Vernon finally looking Harry, who started backing into the wall.

"How wonderful!" screeched Petunia as she hugged her son and husband, "What are we going to do about Him?" she feared the reply for some odd reason. Vernon had an evil glint in his eye "He will be staying with Mrs Figg for the next three weeks; hopefully his freaky friends will pick him up there!"

"Get packing boy, she will be here at nine a.m so you'd you better be ready or else". A dark cloud formed over Vernon's features at the threat.

Harry gulped "Yes Uncle Vernon" he mumbled hoarsely heading rather stiffly for his room.

'Three weeks with the creepy cat lady, blinking terrific! At least I can do my homework without too many chores", he began to chuckle but it turned into a harsh chesty cough as he struggled for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Precisely at nine a

Precisely at nine a.m. Arabella Figg knocked on the door of number four Privet Drive 'wonder what little Harry is being left out of this time?' she mused as she waited for someone to open the door, the only thing she knew was that she was to be looking after Harry for the next three weeks without an explanation.

The door was opened by none other than the Dursley's son Dudley who was smirking and sneering at something. Arabella figured he had done something and was about to blame it on Harry again.

"Come in Mrs Figg" he chirped as he let her him calling for his mum and dad.

Meanwhile Harry was in Dudley's second room stiffly finishing his packing, making sure to pack all of his homework, trying desperately to ignore the nausea that was building. His headache still hadn't left no matter how many times he rubbed his temples the pain would not dissipate even when he snuck into the bathroom during the night and grabbed two muggle pain killers. With a soft groan he lifted his trunk and carried it awkwardly down the stairs resting it by the front door.

Mrs Figg was ushered into the living room where Vernon and Petunia were waiting; one thing she noticed was the evil glint in Vernon's eyes as he smiled sending shivers down her spine. "Hello Mrs Figg, thank you for taking the boy for the next three weeks" started Vernon.

'Why is he being nice, normally he's obnoxious and arrogant shoving the boy out of the house as fast as he can' thought Arabella.

Petunia cut through her thoughts "You see my husband has to go on a business trip and has decided to takes his family with him, however the flight only had three seats left, so Harry will have to stay here and we didn't have anyone else to look after the boy "she explained bluntly, praying that Arabella just took the boy without comment, she knew if his 'sort' found out there would be hell to pay. Arabella just nodded, to shocked to say anything, 'that poor boy!' she thought horrified at the thought of being left here alone unprotected she would need to contact Albus and tell him immediately.

"Traitorous muggles!" She screamed in her mind, nothing would protect them from Albus' rath or Merlin forbid Sirius'.

Harry was leaning heavily on his trunk by the time Mrs Figg came out of the living room, his breathing was ragged and harsh, his vision was so blurry that the hall was swimming in and out of focus; he actually thought he might pass out any minute, and he felt absolutely lousy.

Mrs Figg saw the distressed look on Harry's face, her heart wrenching in her chest at the paleness of the boy, 'he's observably ill and they didn't care one bit!' she seethed with anger, not even so much as a goodbye!".

"Hello Mrs Figg" he croaked turning pain filled eyes to meet her.

"Hello Harry, packed everything you need?" she inquired taking in the child's listlessness

"Yes ma'am" he said cautiously fighting the urge to vomit in front of the creepy old bat.

"Well lets' get going shall we?" she said gently helping Harry with his trunk, together they left number four Privet Drive each lost in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile at 12 Grimmauld Place there was a hive of activity, every member of the Order of the Phoenix was anxiously waiting for word of Harry. Arabella had informed them that Harry would be spending the next three weeks with her but had not given an explanation as to why, with that little piece of knowledge the whole Order had rewarded Grimmauld Place and Arabella's house knowing full well that Harry would no longer have the protection that he would have at number four.

Arabella had tried to get the Dursley's to stay home or at least let Harry stay home and she would visit, but Petunia had screeched at the top of her lungs that "THAT BRAT WILL NOT STAY ALONE IN THIS HOUSE!". Resigned to that knowledge she had contacted Dumbledore and told him everything.

Everything was done to keep Harry safe. Sirius Black was furious, everything he did you could see and feel the anger rolling off him, Remus Lupin was just as mad. Albus knew the entire Order was waiting for the chance to go and collect Harry. He also knew that Harry would not be safe at Arabella's house even Severus Snape Professor at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry had voiced his concerns, not that he liked Potter.

Albus had been considering sending Severus to collect Harry but thought better of it, the potions master had not yet fully recovered from a recent Death Eater meeting with Voldermort, and that worried him. He glanced around the room a soft twinkle in his eye as he spotted Sirius and Remus sitting by the stove, he would like to have sent Harry's Godfather to collect him but that was not an option, not at least until he received his pardon, which was due in time for Harry's birthday.

Remus was talking to Sirius trying to calm him down, telling him that if needs be he would collect Harry and bring him here. If he had looked around the kitchen he would have noticed a number of people nodding in agreement.

Albus smiled and cleared his throat "As many of you know Harry has been left in the charge of Arabella Figg for the next three weeks by his relatives however, as you all know, the wards around her home are not safe enough even though they have been strengthened".

Snape snorted he knew what sort of people Harry's relatives were and wanted to spend some 'quality time' with the dimwitted muggles, anger creeping over him in a wave "wonder who the old coots going to get to fetch Potter" he mused as his injuries made themselves know, causing him to let slip a sudden swear, he could feel the potions wearing off and made a mental note to take a pain reliever when this get together was finished.

"Remus" everyone looked at him, Remus looked up at the headmaster and saw the twinkle in those cerulean blue eyes and smiled "of course Albus, when do I go" he enquired, he could feel the tension leave Sirius body.

"Tomorrow morning I think". Replied Dumbledore.

"Very well" Remus replied relieved that he would be collecting Harry, bringing him finally home to the Godfather that would die for him, he was going to bring Harry James Potter home where he belonged.

"Now Harry dear, you know where your room is how about some brunch?" asked Mrs Figg.

Harry nodded carefully he really didn't feel like eating anything incase it reappeared. He headed to his room but was forced to stop halfway as a bout of dizziness caused him to stumble. Arabella had been watching Harry closely following his every move, the boy was dead on his feet, she scurried to his side immediately feeling the heat radiating off him as she took hold of his arm to steady him "Oh Harry!" she gasped,

"The only place your going is to bed young man, you need rest" she told him sternly, Harry didn't have the energy to argue, he mutely headed for the bed, once settled she took the boys temperature 40.1. Gasping at the reading she grabbed a cold cloth, gently putting it on his forehead "T…thank you" came the croaked reply as Harry gave into his fatigue.

"Not so fast Harry, I need to know what hurts" she shook him gently, her voice full of concern. Harry took a few minutes to register the question as the fog cleared from his mind "Everything, my head, throat, my limbs and my stomach…." Arabella shook her head "What else?" she pleaded.

"I'm dizzy and I can't keep anything down" he replied sleepily. "Okay Harry just sleep for now" she told him.

Everyone was ecstatic that Harry would soon be home where he belongs. Sirius was practically bouncing off the walls in Harry's new room that he and Remus had done up. He was salivating at the prospect of having his Godson live with him for the rest of the summer and possibly longer.

Remus laughed at the antics of his pack mate "Easy padfoot otherwise you'll have Molly Weasley in here demanding to gag you and tie you up!" he chuckled, nearly everyone had left for their various 'missions' for the Order, although Snape was still here due to his run in with Voldermort and lack of information, he knew the curses that the Dark Lord had used were enough to command loyalty but beating a man half to death was outrageous, but then again he did feel like smacking Severus Snape now and again but he would not go as far as cursing him.

The only people left at Grimmauld Place apart from himself and Sirius were Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron, Hermione, an eagerly awaiting Hedwig and Albus Dumbledore.

Arabella had managed to get Harry's fever down to 39.2, he was in pain and the only thing she could give him was muggle medication, although she had looked after Harry before he had never been this sick, her only choice was to contact the Order. She sighed softly as Harry's harsh coughing had him doubled over gasping for breath. Once she had Harry settled down she quietly left the room leaving the door ajar incase the boy needed her and made her way to the fireplace to floo call the Order and hopefully someone who can help.

Minerva McGongall joined those remaining members at Grimmauld Place; she had just successfully completed her little mission for the Order and was taking a well deserved break, which meant a hot cup of tea and some down time. They all sat around the kitchen table listing to Sirius and Remus discussing what would happen when Harry finally arrived, Sirius had discussed with Albus and the senior members of the Order that if anything untoward happened to him he wanted Remus added as secondary Godfather for Harry. The Order accepted whole heartily but convincing the Minstery had been a little bit harder, but with the help of Dumbledore the Minstery accepted the proposal and had assured them that the relevant documentation and certificate stating that a werewolf could be Harry's legal guardian would arrive in time for Harry's birthday, yet another surprise for the teenager. They remaining members were so lost in conversation that they hadn't heard the fire place roar to life as Arabella Figg's head popped out of the fire "Anyone there?" startling the conversationers.

Remus and Sirius chuckled when they realised who was calling

"What can we do for you Arabella, Harry giving you a hard time already?" chortled Minerva causing everyone to smile including Snape who snorted into his teacup 'finally she sees sense, Potters more trouble that the blasted marauders put together' he mused smirking behind his cup.

"He's no trouble at all Minerva!" she admonished "even if he were he has a right to mischief after everything he's been through!" the realisation hitting home to everyone before anyone could retort she got to the point "Actually I'm calling for Poppy or Severus" at that everyone huddled around the fire, "Only Severus is here Arabella, what's wrong with Harry?" replied the Headmaster. A collective sigh went throughout the room as that question was asked.

Arabella smiled sadly 'if those muggles caused this, I'll hex them into next week and so would they!' she mused before answering Albus' question "I picked him up from those decrepit muggles over four hours ago, poor child's dead on his feet, he has a fever that is slowly going down, he aches all over including a very bad headache, each movement cases him pain, he's constantly nauseous with dizzy spells, bouts of vomiting and the chills, none of the muggle medication I have given him seems to be working" she replied to the hushed room as a series of harsh coughs could be heard from the other room. Without a second thought she left the fire place and was at Harry's side in seconds easing him up to a sitting position until the coughs ended, not once did Harry stir from his stupor.

Everyone was stunned as they heard the harsh coughing and the comforting words of Arabella, they also heard say something about 'those blasted muggles and those damn chores' before any of them could make a noise Arabella's head popped back into view "Sorry about that" she mumbled before Albus could reply Severus had told Arabella to make Harry comfortable he would be there any second.

As Arabella disappeared Snape threw some Floo Powder into the fire yelling Arabella Figg, before stepping however he turned to Remus "Well are you coming or not" he quipped.

"Of course I'm ruddy coming!" snapped Remus stepping in before Snape, Sirius and Albus cast amused yet concerned glances at each other. As Snape disappeared Minerva let out a soft sigh "now we wait".

Everyone turned to the kitchen table, no one actually knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Arabella didn't bother to wait by the fire, besides, Severus knew where the guest room was, he had spent enough time there

Arabella didn't bother to wait by the fire, besides, Severus knew where the guest room was, and he had spent enough time there.

As she entered the room Harry was curled into a foetal position mumbling incoherently about his chores and the rain storm, begging to be let in until it passed, then he would finish the garden. He moaned in pain clutching his stomach as he subconsciously rolled over and vomited over the side of the bed. Arabella held Harry as he gagged and retched shivering uncontrollably as wave after wave washed over the lithe frame. At that moment Servers Snape stopped in the door way followed by a shocked Remus Lupin, neither where expecting to see Harry doubled over continually throwing up. Arabella hadn't heard the fire place, she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and quickly glancing she saw that it was her guests, ignoring them she gently rolled Harry back onto the bed.

Severus shook himself mentally and went to aid Arabella, while Remus headed for the trash can, taking it to the bathroom to clean it silently allowing his fury to rise at the situation, it was clear that those muggles didn't give a damn about their nephew. What he wouldn't do to them when he got his hands on them! He calmed himself down knowing full well that Severus was thinking the same, all they had to worry about was getting Harry better and to his rightful home with his Godfather.

It hit hard as he returned to the bedroom – Sirius, he would do time in Azkaban if he got the hold of his supposed caring family. With a soft chuckle he looked at the sleeping boy fine lines of pain etched around those emerald green eyes, that reminded him so much of Lily.

"How is his Severus?" asked Remus as he replaced the trash can, carefully placing it where Harry was likely to hit when he next threw up.

With an audible growl he turned from the bed to look at him, "He's got a chest infection that has developed from a cold that was left untreated, he's lucky it hasn't turned in to pneumonia! The potions I have given him will take time to heal him, until then it is better that he stays here for a few days before we take him to headquarters" the cold hard hatred in those black eyes was enough to send any first year scurrying for the nearest exit.

Remus smirked knowing full well what was about to happen, Severus turned to Arabella "Did those muggles give you a reason as to why Potter was staying with you!" he growled out not fazing Arabella in the slightest, once sure that Harry was okay she motioned for them to leave the room.

As they entered the living room she looked at them closely "According to Petunia, Vernon was going on a business trip that he had won, the plane only had three seats left, so the 'family' were going to Paris leaving Harry here alone, one thing that Petunia would not stand for. That boy never gets treated as part of the family only as their house elf!" she roared silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

Both Severus and Remus looked confused "What do you mean exactly" asked Remus not liking the stab of anger that was twisting in his stomach.

"He misses out on everything and never complains, for instants Dudley was going to the Zoo a few weeks ago with his friends, Harry had to stay behind to finish his chores, the poor boy was never allowed to go in the first place, but that didn't faze him. Then a few days ago Vernon came home in a foul mood…" she couldn't keep back the sobs as Remus went to comfort her Severus was raging thinking about using the unforgivable curses on them. He actually feared for the boy at the moment, heck he didn't even like the boy but he would never stand by and let his best friends' child suffer! He was pulled from his thoughts as Remus urged Arabella to continue

"What happened?" Remus asked feeling the dread rising; Arabella wiped the tears away before continuing,

"He came home angry about something, Harry was outside putting the lawn mower away when Vernon grabbed him and shoved him into the house, I've never heard him that angry I could hear the shouting all the way over hear then a sound I will never forget, it sounded of flesh hitting flesh".

They both looked at her, fury evident on their placid features Severus stormed off towards Harry's room, his fists clenched tightly. Upon entering Harry's room he pulled out his wand and flicked it over the small form lying on the bed mumbling an incantation, slowly the spell revealed that the boy had been beaten recently, luckily nothing broken just bruising.

Remus joined them, having gotten Arabella a cup of tea, he sat silently by Harry's still form taking his small hand in his "You have to make it through this cub, there's so much for you to know when your awake, I will not leave you now or ever, your apart off my pack and always have been and I'm sorry that I have failed you" his heart wrenching confession causing silent tears to fall from both men, a sad smile playing on Harry's lips.

"Y…You have not failed me Remus, and you never will" croaked Harry as he took in the appearance of his parents' best friend. His sudden voice startled the occupants of the room.

"Harry!" whispered Arabella, Remus beamed at him "Glad you're awake cub" he smirked.

"Potter how do you feel?" came the callous voice causing Harry to groan "Better now Professor" he croaked looking directly at his most hated teacher.

"Good because we will be leaving in a few days!" came the retort, the billowing robes indicating that Severus had left causing Harry to laugh leading to a coughing fit. Remus immediately helped the young boy into a sitting position noticing that his eyes were drooping,

"Get some sleep cub, I'll be here when you wake" feeling Harry nodding against his chest he helped Harry under the covers.

As Remus entered the living room, he could hear Severus barking over the floo at an astonished Albus and shocked Minerva. What concerned him was the look that Sirius had. His eyes gave him away, before he did anything stupid he spoke over Severus

"Sirius! Don't you even think about doing anything that will jeopardise your pardon and Harry's future!" he snapped causing an eerie silence in Grimmauld Place as everyone looked at him. He was beyond furious.

"Don't worry Mooney I won't, but if I ever see those muggles ever again I will end up back up in Azkaban!" Sirius was seething as he stalked out of the room giving the impression of a very mad potions professor. Minerva followed him to make sure nothing happened and that he didn't do anything stupid.

Harry moaned as he felt the mattress dip, his bleary eyes finding it hard to focus on the dark shadow, he fought against the hand that was reaching for him

"Potter! Stop that before you hurt you self, your safe!" snapped the annoyed yet concerned voice of his most hated teacher, with a sigh he waited until his young charge calmed down, neither of them spotting the shabby figure at the doorway.

"Harry your okay, you have no need to panic, those muggles will never touch you again, that much I promise you!" Harry could feel the emotion rolling off his professor

"w…what's going to happen now?" he croaked.

Severus smiled at that but couldn't find the will to tell the boy, he felt it would be better coming from his Godfathers.

"Just rest Harry, you'll see when you awake" he told the dozing boy, it was then he noticed Remus at the doorway, he had a rather amused look upon his pale features.

"We can move him now; I think it would be best if he woke up somewhere familiar" he smirked at the ludicrous expression that appeared on the younger mans features before he chuckled lightly. As Severus passed Remus he patted the younger man on the back, "congratulations" he whispered as he strode to the fireplace to floo call Sirius and let him know that his Godson would be coming home soon.

The next time Harry awoke, there was the feeling of something warm clutching his hands; he carefully looked and to his surprise Sirius and Remus where on either side of his bed holding his hands.

As if feeling someone watching them both marauders woke to see Harry looking at them "Harry!" they both exclaimed causing the young lad to smile "Hi" he replied, noticing that he felt absolutely fine.

Remus noticed the confused look "You have been out for two weeks, school starts soon. Unfortunately we missed your birthday but that can be taken care off" he told Harry with a mischievous glint. Harry just nodded.

"Before everyone races in here I… we have something to tell you" sated Sirius, looking at Remus who nodded back to him. The time had come, now was the time for the brutality to stop, now was the time for Harry to have a proper home, with people who actually cared for him.

"Harry, Remus and I are both officially your God parents, so that means you'll never have to go back to the Dursley's ever again" Sirius said in a gentle tone, he was both excited and fearful. He knew that Harry hated the Dursley's and wanted nothing more to get away from them, yet he couldn't ignore the voice telling him that he had made a mistake.

Harry was beside himself he now had a family who cared about him, "how! This is what I've always wanted, wait what about the Ministry?, are they still looking for you!" stated Harry.

Sirius looked at Harry, his heart was swelling with such joy, he couldn't answer him, all he could do was smile and let the tears silently roll down his cheeks as he embraced Harry in a tight bear-hug. He knew now that Harry would be safe, and that he had indeed made the right choice.

Remus answered the boy as he too hugged the duo "Sirius has officially be cleared of all charges and has received a pardon from the Minister himself".

Harry was ecstatic he finally had a family and a home. All his worries, fears and anger melted away when he heard that Sirius was a free man and that Harry would be spending the rest of his life with him instead of the Dursley's. His own tears of joy ran freely as he looked at his new family.


End file.
